danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Poisonshot
You Have an Archive Now I left you a message there. LD 23:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Solution" How about... I OWN THE HOSPITAL YOU STAY OFF THAT PAGE AND WE PRETEND WE NEVER MET. DEAL!? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) DoryGlory Dory ( Blue ) and Glory ( Pink ) is yours, but make sure you give credit to me 29.png 28.png Note: You can mate them in the SR123 Breedery ( Which will be created sometimes later ) SR123 Talk PagePet Store RE. Problem Just close the hopital and make a pharmacy Then instead of a hospital create a pet daycare SR123 Talk PagePet Store Apologies. I had no idea what you were saying about the Graft room because of your terrible english. Seriously dude, either get english lessons or a better translator- Yours is God awful -_-''' DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Fire Mushroom Gimme a pic of the Orange Mask Mushroom so I can start working on it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) DUDE. We don't need two three breederies! People are staring to think that they have the right to make whatever they want without crediting anyone! Do you know what inflation means? Seriously, Zoshi's breedery is for all pets, including yours. You could just offer to help him instead of making another page. LD 23:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The Poison Claim Go to Zoshi's talk page, I responded. LD 23:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, trees don't move. That's the point, they are immobile, and cannot move at all. LD 23:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Masked Masked is cured! If you want to find out what was wrong, read the Results page. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 09:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank Goodness!!! Thank goodness here you are SR123 Talk PagePet Store12:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Go to the breedery here: User:SR123/The BreederyUser:SR123/The Breedery Klory is a girl SR123 Talk PagePet Store12:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! SHE SEEMS TO HAVE A LEG PROBLEM. SO SHE CAN'T DANCE. QUICK CALL THE DOCTOR OR IT WILL BE NEVER BE CURED. SR123 Talk PagePet Store12:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Why!???? YOUR FRIGGIN BREEDERY SHOULDNT EVEN EXIST! POISONSHOT, WHY DIDNT YOU GO TO MY BREEDERY!????! ZX (Talk) 20:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, nice to see someone else likes that raeg face :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for buying pets from the pet shop (Ludicrine) P.S: Buy more. SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Buy pets Buy Grim and Starredfish from the SR50 then you can breed = Coelcanth x Starredfish Grim x Jupiter SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) MEGA WTF!? WHY DID YOU MAKE ANOTHER FRIGGIN BREEDERY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGFGHHJJJFSGHVSHAHGFDTYAFYAFARGLE! ... ZX (Talk) 22:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG STOPIT!!!! Your message (which makes no sense) does not give you rights to edit my user page. ZX (Talk) 22:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats not what i'm saying at all. You can tell me what your ''baby pets look like, but nobody else has mentioned this so STAY OUT OF IT! ZX (Talk) 22:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Simply got permission to others user to make baby pet. 22:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT! *You are starting a Flame War right now. *If people want to create their own breeded pet, that's nice. GET THEM OFF OF THE BREEDERY AS THEY HAVE NO RELATION TO LDZX. IF THE PETS ARE FROM LDZX, THEN THEY SHOULD INFORM THE BREEDERY THAT THEY WISH TO CREATE THE SPRITE SO WE CAN ARCHIVE THE DATA. *I said you could HELP, not FREELY EDIT. *There is no significance in having another breedery, as just explained. Comment back and say I'm wrong. I dare you. LD 22:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ...PWND ZX (Talk) 22:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) North Byser. Set. Out. Now. Look! User:Ludicrine/North Byser User:Ludicrine/Adopt an Enemy LD 00:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Breed Ro you want to breed Dorothy and Merry? SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Salmonella Outbreak Due to a severe salmonella outbreak, all LDZX activities are currently on pause. However, you may continue on any graft subjects that you are in the middle of working on. Oh, and I'm kind of insane right now. LD 17:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning! Can I adopt... *Olive (Is that a Fairy?) Dragon *White Big Haloed Vampire Spider *Orange Fairy (Tree-thing? How about Fort?) Tell me if I can only adopt 2, 1, or nothing. LD 19:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :PS- what are their names? LD 19:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Eye Graft We sort of need an eye graft for Gamma. We got the remedy to make her immune to radioactive poisoning, we just need to to insert DNA into an eye graft so we can insert it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) (AKA add a red pixel to Gamma's eye and upload the new picture ) DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) About the message you gave me (So). I don't care and I'm not making a bid deal and you are (for some reason). Because I added Helium on the powder Game menu dosen't mean you have to make a big deal out of it and actually you should be thankful for me adding it to the menu on my fan-art. This also dosen't mean your gonna rush to Ivan247 for giving me warnings because I added it to the list on my fan-art. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistake and lets '''Forget About It. Sky Hawks 00:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC)'